Flirting With The Blonde
by gman5846
Summary: Lindsay decided to stay in Duncan's house so they can flirt each other & do some random stuff for the night. They both asked their loved ones permission & they said yes. What will they do tonight? Total Drama belongs to Teletoon. And It takes place 4 days after "Dating The Blonde." I still support Duncney, But I support Lindcan as well. And it stands for Duncan & Lindsay.


**November 14th 2019: 9:00 PM:**

(Lindsay was walking to Courtney & Duncan's house. She was wearing a A-line satin long sleeveless red evening prom dress with some roses. She ringed the doorbell. & Duncan opened the door, he was wearing a black tuxedo with a red bow-tie. He was stunned at what Lindsay is wearing.)

"Wow.. You look gorgeous tonight." Duncan said

Lindsay giggled & blushed & says "Thanks Duncan."

Lindsay gave Duncan the roses & he says "Wanna come in?"

"Sure." Lindsay replied

(Then Duncan grabbed Lindsay's hand & they've both went inside.)

* * *

**At the living room:**

(They were both sitting in the couch together, while Duncan put the roses in the counter.)

"Feeling better from last week?" Duncan asked

"Yes. Did you ask Courtney if I can come over?"

"Yes. And she said sure. She's currently at a football game to watch the Steelers & the Browns."

"Really? That's cool. Did she invite anyone over?"

"She only invited Gwen to watch the game."

"Wow. I see.." Lindsay said as she hold Duncan's left hand

"I know. You still look gorgeous tonight in that dress." Duncan flirted

Lindsay giggled & says "You look handsome too." She purred

(Then they've both held their hands together, & Duncan kissed her hands which made her giggle.)

"How's Tyler doing?"

"He's doing good." Lindsay replied

"Ok. I must say you look really hot when you smile & giggle." Duncan flirted

"And you look handsome when you smile." Lindsay whispered as she put her hands on his cheeks

Duncan started to play with Lindsay's hair & says "I like when you wear dresses that make me stunned."

Lindsay started to play with Duncan's hair as well & says "You & Courtney are a perfect couple together. Even me & you, You & Courtney, & Me & Tyler."

"Thanks Linds."

"No problem Duncan."

(Then they've went back to hold both of their hands together.)

(Long pause.)

"Wanna take some selfies?" Duncan asked

"Yes." Lindsay whispered

(Then Duncan took his iPhone out, then they've both started taking selfies together. The first picture was them in a normal selfie. The second was them doing silly poses. The third was Lindsay kissing him on the cheek. The fourth was Lindsay resting her head on Duncan's shoulder. The fifth was Duncan & Lindsay putting a heart sign on their hands. The sixth was them looking at each other. And the seventh was Lindsay & Duncan kissing on the lips.)

"We've had some great pictures together! But don't send them to the internet." Lindsay said

"Ok, I won't. You still look beautiful tonight in that dress." Duncan said

Lindsay giggled & says "Thank you Duncan."

(Then they've held their hands together again.)

* * *

**20 minutes later..**

"You know, I just love when you hang out with me & Courtney."

"I know Duncan. Sometimes we do date if I ask Tyler's permission."

"Same thing to Courtney. And they always accept it."

Lindsay giggled & says "I agree."

(Long pause.)

(Duncan started to tickle Lindsay's arm a little bit which made her giggle a little.)

"Duncan, I think this is the first time you've tickled me." Lindsay giggled

"Yeah, you're probably right." Duncan chuckled

(Then he started to tickle her left leg which made her laugh a bit.)

"We've been flirting a lot today. And doing some random stuff."

Lindsay calmed down & says "I know Duncan. I love you."

(Duncan stopped tickling her which made him surprised about what she've said to him.)

"Really? I.. Uh.. I, love you too! I know I still love Courtney, but I'm surprised about this."

"About what?"

"Because I've been in love with 2 girls now! Which is Courtney, and you."

(Lindsay giggled at this & embraces him.)

"Thanks Linds. Wanna sing another song for me?" Duncan asked

"Sure." Lindsay replied

(Then they've both hold their hands together again, Lindsay clears her throat, & began to sing 'Careless Whisper', Duncan was feeling impressed by her singing.)

* * *

**After she finished singing:**

"Wow.. You still sing beautiful Lindsay." Duncan flirted

"Thanks." Lindsay flirted back

(Long pause.)

"I know I'm still gonna marry Courtney next month. But you're still one of my great friends since this year." Duncan said

"Yes Duncan. You still look handsome. When's the wedding by the way?" Lindsay asked

"It will be on Christmas Eve." Duncan said

"Ok. Now I remember." Lindsay replied

(Long pause.)

"By the way, what should we do now?" Lindsay asked

"Wanna make-out?" Duncan asked

"Sure! I'd love too!" Lindsay exclaimed

(Then they've both stared at each other while they were holding hands together, then Lindsay went to close to Duncan & kissed him on the lips, Duncan kissed her back, then they've started a make-out session.)

* * *

**35 minutes later..**

(They've both finished making out, they still had their outfits on. Lindsay was snuggling on Duncan's chest & Duncan was wrapping his arms all over her.)

"That was the best night I've ever had with you Duncan." Lindsay whispered

"I agree with you Lindsay."

Lindsay started to yawn & says "I'm feeling tired, Duncan. Wanna sleep here again tonight?"

"Of course Lindsay." Duncan replied

(Lindsay blushed at that moment.)

"Goodnight Duncan." Lindsay whispered

"Goodnight Linds." Duncan whispered

(Then they've kissed softly on the lips & went to sleep together in the couch.)

* * *

**The end! If you didn't like it, don't read it. Like & review!**


End file.
